The present invention relates generally to photographic film assemblages and, more particularly, to retrofitting existing self-developing film assemblages, for allowing a user to separate the spent pod and trap from the image bearing portion; as well as having the removed ends of pad, trap, and image area sealed to prevent leakage of reagent and prevent image defects.
Original photographic film assemblages of the self developing type are generally categorized as so-called xe2x80x9cpeel-apartxe2x80x9d versions. In peel-apart versions, the user peeled-off the image bearing portion from the assemblage, while the reagent pod and trap areas remained with the discarded film assemblage following separation of the image bearing portion therefrom. Later versions of such instant films include so-called xe2x80x9cintegralxe2x80x9d film. A variety of integral film formats are describe generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,645; 3,695,884; 3,833,382; and, 5,888,683. For instance, such a film assemblage allows storing, spreading, collecting, and retaining of the processing fluid that initiates development of latent images. In particular and in terms of the film structure, each film unit generally includes a photosensitive sheet that captures latent images; a positive receiving sheet for producing the developed image; and, a chemical reagent system including the processing fluid. The processing fluid is stored in a rupturable container or pod for release and distribution between the photosensitive and positive sheets for initiating diffusion transfer, and a trap is used to capture the processed fluid within the confines of the film unit. The film unit functions to safely store the sensitive chemical compositions during handling and processing; insure that such chemicals effect the desired development without degradation; and prevent leakage and/or contamination of the chemicals.
One of the numerous advantages associated with these film units is that a user is not required to discard unneeded pod and trap portions following exposure since the latter were not only conveniently and compactly packaged in a single frame, but masked from view because of masking material. Such units, as can be imagined, are extremely popular and a commercial success.
Because of this, considerable capital investments have been made for manufacturing the film machinery and implementing overall processing procedures for satisfying production requirements necessary to meet the demands. Despite the foregoing, however, there are situations wherein it is desirable for allowing the integral film user the ability to easily remove the spent pod and trap portions from the image bearing portion; thereby leaving the latter with a more 35 mm-like film print appearance. It is also desirable to have the separated portions sealed from fluid leakage.
Previous efforts in the art allow a user to remove the pod and trap from the integral film, as well as seal the ends of the separated pieces. Examples of such are described in the above-noted application, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,963. These attempts require, however, relatively significant capital investments in arriving at a relatively more complicated film construction, and additional capital outlays for new machinery and the implementation of a number of new processing steps to manufacture such film.
Heretofore, there are no known approaches for easily retrofitting existing integral film constructions whereby the resulting modified film versions are simple in construction and capable of having their image portions as well as pods and traps removed and sealed. In addition, there are no known approaches for achieving the foregoing using existing film machinery that need only be slightly modified to manufacture the retrofitted film structure.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provisions for an improved film assemblage of the self-developing type that allows separation of both the pod and trap portions of the film frame, but sealing of the ends of the separated film portions including pod, trap, and image area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a film assemblage of the foregoing type that achieves such separating and sealing functions, but with substantially unchanged pre-existing film formats.
It is another object of the present invention to make provision for an improved film assemblage that is highly versatile in terms of allowing easy retrofitting of a variety of existing integral film systems and sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a method that allows for the manufacture of such unchanged pre-existing film formats with substantially unchanged pre-existing methods and systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a film assemblage whose architecture permits the effective sealing of the flow path of a reagent or processing fluid from pod to trap, everywhere except the image areas so that after tearing, severing or otherwise removing the pod and trap segments, the edges of the image area can be sealed against fluid leakage, possible image artifacts can be eliminated; and the edges of the tom or severed pod and trap are sealed against leakage of processing fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide film wherein considerable changes in functionality can be realized in an extremely economical manner that does not require significant changes to the film structure in order to arrive at a construction allowing for separation of the pod and trap, and a concomitant robust sealing of the free ends thereof as well as, preferably, the image area.
The above and other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from reading a detailed description thereof in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate like structure throughout the several views thereof.